Changing of the Weather
by DareU2Bme
Summary: Blaine realizes he's in love with Kurt... but is he willing to risk their great friendship for something more? Klaine FLUFF


_Random S2 Klaine... doesn't really go with Glee's storyline... just random fluffy fun_

_Disclaimer: I am not associated with Glee_

* * *

><p>The sky outside was beginning to lighten and pale. Blaine had watched as hues of peach and rose began to spread across the horizon. <em>Red sky in the morning, sailor's warning<em>. The weather was going to change. Blaine moved to stretch his shoulders and back as much as he could without disturbing the sleeping cherub whose head was still resting in his lap. He has spent the night sitting on the couch in the dorm's common room; Kurt huddled up at his side with his face resting on Blaine's thigh. He had found Kurt sitting there all alone the night before, shaking with silent sobs. Once the darker haired boy was sitting beside him, Kurt had finally let the tears roll. Blaine had no idea why Kurt was crying and thought he sat with him until he cried himself to exhaustion, they never did speak.

Blaine lightly ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair, a thoughtful expression on his face. The colours in the sky outside grew in intensity until the entire bottom half of the sky was a bold crimson. They reflected into the room through the windows that ran the length of the common room, causing a magic hue to fall on everything inside. Blaine liked the way the crimson caused Kurt's light brown hair to turn a lively reddish tinge. He let a soft sigh exhale with his breath. Soon, the day would begin and this serene moment would fade with the red of the sunrise.

Kurt would wake soon. What would be the best position for Blaine to be in when he did? Should he pretend he had just fallen asleep that way around the same time Kurt had? Should he try to slip away from him now? What would be less awkward to have Kurt wake up to? What would be best for his emotional state?

This whole platonic/mentor relationship really wasn't working so well anymore. Would a 'mentor' have held him and rocked him while he cried? Would a 'mentor' have spent the night rubbing his back while he slept with his head in said mentor's lap? A friend might have, although, Blaine was pretty sure that two straight guy friends probably would not have spent the night that way, even if they were close. Blaine didn't have a lot of gay friends. Is it different if the friends are gay? Are there different rules? It didn't really matter; it wasn't as though he could keep up this charade much longer anyway. He had stayed the night in an uncomfortable position, barely getting any sleep, knowing he had a full day of classes ahead of him, all because Kurt had been upset and he wanted to be there for him. Why? Not because he felt he needed to be a mentor, not because he was a good friend, but because he was head over heels in love with this beautiful boy and would do anything for him... anything.

Blaine unthinkingly allowed his fingers to continue to caress through Kurt's soft hair. Kurt had overcome so much in his short life. He had had to deal with a lot of things from his mother's death to being bullied to the death threat that finally sent him away from his family and friends to a new school. Blaine just knew that Kurt didn't need a relationship with all its emotional ups and downs, he needed a friend. He needed a friend who had similar experiences with bullies and growing up gay in Ohio; a friend to share with and to spend time with and to just be him with. Because of this, Blaine had tried so hard to suppress his feelings once they had begun to surface. Sure, he had thought Kurt was attractive right from the beginning, but that wasn't a big deal. It was after really getting to know him and spending a lot of time with him that his feelings had grown and began to be problematic.

It had been Burt –Kurt's father of all people – who had really pushed him to make a move. Sure, his friends had teased, obviously picking up on some of that one-sided sexual tension in their friendship. But, Burt, well, he had taken Blaine aside one night and asked Blaine why he wasn't dating his son. Burt and Carole had come to Dalton with Finn in tow and had taken Kurt out for dinner. They were delighted to bring Blaine as well at Kurt's request. The dinner had been pleasant with a lot of chatter and catching up, although, most of what was said between Kurt and his family members had already been relayed over the phone, but it was much better to be said in person. Carole had asked Blaine questions about his family and Burt had asked him about school. Finn was fairly quiet, enjoying shovelling the pasta and chicken into his mouth, though, he had lively talked about the McKinley Glee club and his football team when the chance arose.

When dinner was over, Burt had sent everyone ahead while he waited to pay the bill. As they got their coats, though, he had grabbed Blaine's shoulder, wanting him to stay behind. After paying for the meal, Burt turned to Blaine with a serious but soft expression on his face and had simply asked him why he wasn't dating Kurt. Blaine was floored. He had no idea how to respond at first. Kurt's father was asking him why he hadn't made a move on Kurt. It seemed to alien to him. When he had finally gathered his wits, he tried to explain as concisely and coherently as possible that he thought Kurt needed a friend, not a boyfriend. Burt had smirked at him and shook his head slightly. The roll of his eyes reminded Blaine of Kurt. He hadn't really seen a lot of similarities between Kurt and Burt other than how kind-hearted they were. He figured that Kurt had gotten most of his genes from his mother. But that simple eye-roll showed him that yes; Kurt was definitely Burt's son.

"Kurt has friends, Blaine," said Burt, softly. "He has friends like Mercedes who love him and who he can rely on and talk to. He has family that would do anything for him. He even has new, and from what I gather, rather supportive friends over there at Dalton. What he doesn't have is someone... special."

It had been days ago, but Burt's words still echoed in Blaine's head. Blaine remembered how he had just blinked in surprise at Burt's words. He had no idea how to respond. The shock was probably written all over Blaine's face because Burt had kind of chuckled at him right then before continuing.

"I know you care about him that way, Blaine," Burt had continued after a long pause. "It is getting more and more obvious. You must know that you are quickly becoming one of the most important people in Kurt's life."

The slight smile on Burt's face turned into a frown, then, and he let out a sigh before he spoke again.

"Kurt's lonely," he said, simply. "I remember talking to him after a crush of his had turned him down, he had asked me why he didn't get to have someone to hold hands with, to dance at prom with, and all those other things. Blaine, I tell you this because I trust that you really care about him and I know you can give those things to Kurt. I think you both want those things."

At this point Blaine's mouth had been hanging ajar rather stupidly. _Had Burt really just said all those things?_ Of all the people who had been pressuring him to make a move on Kurt in the past month (maybe even months), Burt had definitely made the best case.

Blaine sighed to himself. A soft intake of air interrupted Kurt's rhythmic breathing, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts. He looked down in time to see Kurt's eyelids flutter open revealing his beautiful green-blue-gray eyes that looked mostly green this morning. His cheeks were still tear stained, reminding Blaine of his heart-breaking sobs last night. But Kurt smiled peacefully up at Blaine after his eyes had come into focus. Realizing he had been running his fingers through Kurt's hair, Blaine tried to nonchalantly remove his hand before Kurt was completely awake and aware.

"Hi," whispered Kurt simply.

Blaine couldn't help but grin as he said 'hi' back.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" asked Kurt, moving to sit up.

"Yeah, a little," lied Blaine, knowing that there were mostly likely bags under his eyes that said different.

"You didn't have to stay with me," spoke Kurt, rather self-consciously.

"I wanted to," spoke Blaine.

He silently cursed himself for how desperate he sounded when he did so. Kurt must not have minded because he smiled in response.

"And why is that?" asked Kurt, leaning a little toward Blaine.

Blaine bit his tongue when his usual '_because we're friends_' tried to escape. No, he was going to stop excusing himself from telling the truth of how he felt. After what Burt said to him, none of his excuses were any good, and the truth was, he was scared.

"Kurt," spoke Blaine with a slight shake to his voice. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the top of the couch as he tried to gather his wits. "We're really close friends and I'd do anything for you."

Kurt nodded and gave him a curious look, seeing that it was obvious he had much more to say.

"For a while now," continued Blaine, his voice sounding even more unsure. "I've been... trying really hard... to continue to be your friend..."

"Wait, what you mean it is hard for you be friends with me?" cut in Kurt fearfully.

"No!" yelped Blaine. "I... no... sorry... I've been trying to be _just_ your friend... but... for a long time..."

Blaine sighed in frustration before turning a little on the couch and grasping Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, I'm in love with you," he breathed.

Kurt's eyes probably couldn't have gotten any bigger at that moment.

"But, I... you mean so much to me... I just... I didn't want to lose our friendship," stuttered Blaine, quickly. "If you don't feel that way... that's fine... I just... I thought that... even if there was the slightest chance... never mind... can we... can we forgot this and just be friends? If nothing else, I still want to be friends."

Kurt was grinning when Blaine finally was able to shut his mouth.

"So, you're saying you want to be my boyfriend?" asked Kurt, still grinning.

"Yes... umm... well... that is..." Blaine stumbled through his words again; all of his dapper poise and confidence had completely left his body. He saw Kurt's raised eyebrow telling him to give him a straight answer, and he sighed. "Yes, Kurt, I really want to be your boyfriend." Blaine bit his tongue again, when he felt the urge to begin stuttering out things like '_but if you don't want..._'

Kurt's face was flushing pink and his eyes were dancing, but he managed to sound calm and collected when he responded.

"Well, then, Blaine Anderson, I guess you'll just have to ask me out sometime," he replied with a small grin.

Blaine exhaled deeply, relief filling his body and sliding through every limb as if carried through his veins. He smiled a little when Kurt leaned into him, inching himself closer. Grinning to himself, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt as the boy snuggled his face into the crook of his shoulder.

"I guess I will," sighed Blaine, lightly. "I guess I will."


End file.
